


inspiration

by naktoms



Category: FIESTAR, KittiB (Musician)
Genre: F/F, i hate myself lol we didnt need even more khh crackships, idk if the fandom tag rly needs the disambig on it but w/e i did it anyway, the rise of kittizi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeji finds inspiration in a woman with the colors of the sunset in her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> here comes the captain of the giriron ship with more senseless khh ships  
> but honestly after their first look shoot together how could i NOT ship it a little bit. whatever. i'm dead inside sayonara  
> ANYWAY i don't... know... who the fuck will read this? but thank you if you decided to click on this you're giving me life  
> kudos + comments are appreciated!! i hope you enjoy!!

“I’m fucking dying,” Yeji says, slumping over onto the table. Cao Lu reaches over and pats her shoulder.

“You’re not dying. What’s the matter?”

“Fucking artblock! I have to have a full canvas painting done by the end of this month, I’ve got two fucking weeks to do it.” Yeji groans, burying her face in her arms. “This is bullshit.”

“Well, uh… draw inspiration from something! Find your muse in the one constant in life.”

Yeji thinks for a moment, pulling her head up from the table. “Crushing disappointment and failure?”

Cao Lu rolls her eyes. “No, stupid. Nature!”

So, here Yeji is, two days later, sitting in the park with her sketchbook and a pencil. She’s in search of any little thing that could spark some desire to draw in her, like a bird or a flower, but so far she’s only witnessed a couple macking on the bench nearby and squirrels fighting.

She’s close to giving up and going home, fingers almost frozen to the bone even though she has gloves on, when she spots someone jogging around the sidewalk. As they approach, Yeji sees that it’s a woman, short in stature and bundled up in a big hoodie, scarf, and toboggan. Her hair sticks out from beneath her hat, dusty pink and faded orange.

Yeji watches for a moment as the woman pauses to catch her breath, leaning over and stretching out her back. “Why the fuck not,” Yeji whispers to herself, words coming out as a puff of white as she drops her head and begins sketching.

When Yeji raises her head to see what the pattern on the woman’s hat is, the woman is gone, and Yeji is a little disappointed. She goes with checkers, drawing squares carefully and making sure they line up with the wrinkles in the fabric. She nods at the finished sketch, depicting the woman with her hands stuffed in her pockets and a smile on her face, then decides that’s enough for one day because she literally cannot feel anything on her face anymore.

Yeji is back the next day, mostly because of lack of anything else to do and a desperation for something to paint, and so is the jogger. This time, Yeji is seated on the bench closest to the sidewalk by pure coincidence, and the woman stops right in front of her.

Now that she’s closer, Yeji catches a dimple that appears when the lady flashes a smile at her, and notices that the pattern on her hat is actually polka dots. Close enough.

“Hi!” The woman greets brightly, and Yeji waves and smiles. “How are you today?”

“I’m freezing to death,” Yeji says truthfully, and the woman laughs.

“Same here, but I refuse to let myself go this winter like I did last year. I gained like, twenty pounds over the holiday season, it was awful.” The woman sits beside Yeji, peering at her sketchbook. “You’re an artist?”

“Oh, yeah!” Yeji then hurriedly flips through her sketchbook, offering the sketch of the woman. “I saw you the other day and didn’t have anything else to draw, so here.”

The woman looks absolutely delighted, placing her hands on her cheeks softly in awe. “Oh my goodness, this is adorable! I love it so much, what the hell.”

Yeji smiles, delicately ripping the paper out of the book and handing it over. “You can keep it, I don’t need it right now. Uh, what’s your name?”

“Bomi! And yours?”

“Yeji.”

Bomi nods, smiling. “Feel free to draw me any time, I’d love to see what else you can do, because this is amazing.”

There’s some kind of smooth pick-up line brewing in the back of Yeji’s head, but it comes out as, “Uh, well, I- fuck, I kind of- you could come over some time? And I could show you my finished stuff?” And now Yeji knows that feeling of crushing disappointment and failure.

Thankfully, Bomi just laughs behind her hand and says, “Maybe I will. Here, give me your hand.”

Yeji obliges, and the next moment Bomi is writing her phone number on the back of Yeji’s hand, glove pulled down just enough to allow it. Yeji feels horribly warm and realizes she’s blushing, damn it all.

“There. Text me later, I’ll know it’s you! For now, I gotta get back home. Good luck!”

Bomi leaves with a wave and a smile and Yeji returns both, then wrings her hands together almost nervously. She just got a pretty girl’s phone number and something of a promise to come over sometime, both in one day.

 _Fucking score_.

Several awkward conversations later and Yeji being coached by both Cao Lu and Minji to “just go for it!”, and Yeji has Bomi in her apartment, drinking coffee at her kitchen table.

So, Yeji being the graceful creature she is, she asks, “So, are you some kind of health freak?”

Bomi laughs into her mug and sets it down to answer. “I guess so! I work out pretty often and go for a run every day. It’s just something to do, more than anything, but the body is a perk.”

Yeji has another horrid pick-up line brewing about wanting to see the body, but this time she lets it die. She then silently thanks the gods for the strength to let it die.

“Are you an art major?” Bomi asks then, and Yeji makes a choked noise in response, taken off guard.

“Uh, yeah, I am. I’m, uh, also minoring in history.”

Bomi makes an awed noise, taking a drink of her coffee before she replies. “That’s so cool. I never had the money to go to college, so I just work at the big retail store in town. It’s hell, honestly.”

“I can imagine. I might come by to see you sometime.” Smooth.

Bomi smiles. “I’d like that. Bring me lunch if you do.”

“Will do.”

Bomi kicks her feet under the table. “Soooo, about this art…”

“Oh, yeah. C’mon.”

Yeji stands up and motions for Bomi to follow her. Bomi slides off the chair and lets Yeji lead her down the hall to Yeji’s makeshift studio, which is actually just the second bedroom. She used to have a roommate, but the instant she moved out, Yeji jumped at the chance to set up a good painting area.

“Woah!” Bomi exclaims, looking around at the paint-splattered walls and unfinished paintings. “I didn’t realize you were so talented! Well, I mean-”

“I get what you mean,” Yeji interrupts, to save Bomi the embarrassment. Bomi blushes anyway. “I’ve got to have a full canvas painting done in… uh, two days.”

“Oh my god,” Bomi whispers, and Yeji nods. “How are you gonna do that?”

“Hell if I know. I was, uh, actually…” Yeji pauses, looking off to the side at wads of paper that never made it to the trashcan, a water stain spreading in the newspaper on the floor. “I was wondering if I could maybe paint you? For that? You’re, uh, I mean- you’re-” Yeji physically bites her tongue, and Bomi smirks, raising her eyebrows. _Fuck_.

“I’m what?” Bomi prompts, and Yeji wheezes.

“You’re really pretty,” Yeji says quickly. Bomi grins and waggles her eyebrows. “God, don’t do that.”

“Why?” Bomi asks, eyebrows still raising up and down, the motion more exaggerated now.

Yeji ignores it, sticking her tongue out instead and then pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Here, okay. Can I take some pictures of you so I’ll have some reference pics?”

“Ooo, should I be taking my clothes off for this?” Bomi teases, and Yeji snorts. “Nah, seriously, that’s fine. I’m really excited, I can’t wait to see what you do.”

Yeji flips to her camera app and takes a step forward so the details of Bomi’s face are more in focus, and she unconsciously reaches out to tip Bomi’s face towards the light, fingers gentle on her cheek. Bomi’s cheeks color and Yeji is not far behind, cursing in the back of her head as she snaps a couple pictures.

“Okay, that’s- okay. That’s good. Uh, do you wanna… stay for dinner?” Yeji curses at herself again, because she has basically nothing good in her house for dinner and barely eats anything herself, always ordering pizza or going out with her friends instead. Broke college student life.

Thankfully, Bomi declines. “No, not this time, I’ve got work in the morning and I’ve got some errands to run today. But, next time I’m over, I’ll stay no matter what! You can hold me to it.”

“I will,” Yeji says with a wink, and Bomi elbows her in the side.

So, by the time Bomi’s safely at home, sending Yeji a text to let her know this, Yeji has finally decided that she’s made a friend, and that her friend is really pretty, and that she kind of thought about kissing her new friend’s cheek today.

Fuck.

“Didn’t I tell you to draw inspiration from nature?”

“Yeah, well, sorry. My gay ass failed at that.”

Cao Lu sighs, patting the top of Yeji’s head gently as Yeji spreads watercolor across her canvas. “What’s her name?”

Yeji pauses to rinse her brush out in her mug of water, ceramic labeled “PAINT WATER” because she’s taken a swig of it one too many times. “Bomi,” Yeji says, and just saying her name makes her cheeks warm. God dammit. “I think I have a crush on her and it’s pissing me off.”

“Why is it pissing you off?” Cao Lu asks.

“It’s, just, god dammit! She’s so pretty and perfect and you know what I am, Cao Lu? I’m a mess of an art student who currently has paint in her hair and hasn’t eaten in two days. Bomi works out and eats salads and shit, she has an actual life. And what the fuck do I do.”

“Okay, Yeji, dear.” Cao Lu puts her arm around Yeji’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “If you tell Bomi you haven’t eaten in two days, perhaps she will offer to take you out to dinner. And if she does so, you can put the moves on her. And maybe kiss her. Doesn’t that sound great?”

It does. Yeji bites her bottom lip, staring at the sketch in front of her. “I kind of don’t have the time to go to dinner with anyone.”

“Then, after you’re done with this? Or, you could invite her over. Just get some pizza or something.”

Yeji sighs, swirling her brush in the dry red pigment until it’s liquid. “I guess so. Thanks. Uh, as payment, you can go eat some of my ramen.”

“That’s what I’ve been waiting for you to say since I got here.” Cao Lu proclaims, turning on her heel and striding out. She calls over her shoulder, “I’ll be back!”

“Thanks for the warning!” Yeji yells, smiling to herself as she begins filling the hair of the drawn Bomi in front of her with the red pigment. Her goal is to make it like Bomi’s hair is the sunset, spilling out into the sky behind her, and if everything goes well it will be beautiful. If everything goes wrong, Yeji will fail her course probably and then cry. Whatever.

Yeji ends up pulling an all-nighter the night before her deadline, texting Bomi right before she crashes at 5 AM to see if Bomi can come over soon. Bomi replies first with ‘yea, sure!’ then with, ‘why the hell were u up at 5 am?????’

‘art shit,’ Yeji replies when she wakes up at noon. This apparently notifies Bomi that she’s home, because Bomi is over within the hour.

“You look like a mess,” Bomi says with a smile on her face, sitting down beside Yeji on the couch and smoothing down Yeji’s wild hair. Yeji groans and leans against her, burying her face in Bomi’s shoulder. “Did you seriously paint all night?”

“Mmhm, had to get that shit finished. And I did. And I have to be not a mess by 2 because that’s when the class starts.”

“I can help you with that,” Bomi says, and Yeji just nods.

Bomi does indeed help her with that, brushing out Yeji’s tangled mess of hair while Yeji dozes off in her lap. Bomi only pushes her off to go get a hair tie, pulling Yeji’s hair back and tying it up expertly. Yeji blinks up at her sleepily and Bomi smiles at her.

“You’re cute like this,” Bomi says as she heads off somewhere down the hall, and Yeji gets up to shuffle along behind her.

“What does that mean,” Yeji groans, rubbing her eyes.

“It means you’re cute when you’re all sleepy. But also means that you need to get more sleep.” Bomi eventually finds the room she’s looking for, the bathroom, and stoops to look through the cabinet. She finds Yeji’s makeup bag and gestures for Yeji to come sit on the toilet, flipping the lid down so she can do so. Yeji complies, making an effort to keep her eyes open to watch Bomi rifle through the various palettes and brushes within.

Bomi turns to Yeji once she’s found what she wants, tipping Yeji’s head up and instructing her to close her eyes. Yeji does so, only now feeling a slight flush rising to her cheeks at being so pampered by Bomi.

Yeji barely registers what Bomi does to her face until she’s already done, telling Yeji to look in the mirror and tell her if she likes it. Yeji peers at herself, finding herself with a beautiful cat eye liner and gold eyeshadow that sparkles in the light.

“Holy shit, alright, can you do my makeup from now on?” Yeji asks as Bomi takes her hands in hers, turning on the tap so she can wash the paint off.

“Sure,” Bomi says, seeming genuinely thrilled. “Hey, uh, what would you think about us going out for something to eat after your class? I mean, it’s only fitting to have a victory dinner, since you stayed up so late.”

“I thought you would never ask,” Yeji says. Bomi laughs. “No, seriously, I’d love to. I really would.”

“You know,” Yeji says as she’s watching her classmates ooh and aah at her painting, “I completely forgot to show Bomi this.”

“What?” Minji asks, leaning over, and Yeji forgot she was within earshot. “You didn’t show her?”

“I’ll show her later,” Yeji says nonchalantly. “We’re going out to dinner after all.”

“Oooo!” Minji squeals, elbowing Yeji in the side. “You have a daaaaate?”

“Oh god. Oh god, I do.” Yeji slaps her hands over her face, groaning. “A date, Jesus help me.”

“Good luck,” Minji coos, and Yeji sticks her tongue out at her.

But, the luck is needed. Bomi texts after Yeji’s class asking how it went, and Yeji sends Bomi a picture of her perfect 10 evaluation card, much to Bomi’s delight.

They arrange to meet up at a not-too-awful Chinese buffet. Yeji’s painting rides shotgun in her truck, so as a result Bomi gets to see it the instant she runs over to meet Yeji.

“Oh my god!” Bomi yells, putting her hands on her cheeks. “You painted me?”

Yeji looks off to the side, feeling somewhat embarrassed. “Uh, yeah. We’ve only been friends for like a week but wow, you’re just- Wow! So damn pretty! So, uh… yeah.”

Bomi giggles, bustling around the front of the truck so she’ll be in front of Yeji once Yeji climbs out. She tiptoes slightly and kisses Yeji’s cheek, gentle and fond, and Yeji chokes on her incoming breath.

Bomi holds her hand as they enter the restaurant and Yeji wonders how the hell this happened.

She _loves it_.


End file.
